Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1 In Twoleg-Place... Shade disappeared.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, so he brought us all here and moved us into different cells," said Icy. "We need to go find some other cats and then find Keres and attack him." Icewish ♥ 14:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade appeared in front of Keres "remember me?" he meowed----------"when are we ganna attack?"Flower asked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Keres to Shade. ---"Well, you have to free me and a couple other cats first," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 15:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well i remember you Keres"Shade meowed----"we can do that"Flower meowed to Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," said Icy. "It's really hard to see, but there are cobwebs tieing my to a wall or something and I can move. You have to get rid of the cobwebs." Orpheus padded up to his sister and cut the cobwebs with his claws. Icewish ♥ 15:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "where are the other cats?"Flower asked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 15:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "then lets go look"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Icy nodded. Paris made a small flame hover over the group so that they could see. Icewish ♥ 15:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "how did you do that?"Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I just can," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 15:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "that didn't answer my question"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well I don't know how, I just can," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 15:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "oh"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus scented another cat in the area. Icewish ♥ 20:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow walked into Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris fell over and the flame exploded. Icewish ♥ 20:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "oops"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris hissed and stood up. Icewish ♥ 20:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Empty eyes glared at them from the darkness and Paris couldn't make another fire to see. Icewish ♥ 20:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower walked up to the eye's "hi"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus pushed Flower away before a giant white spider bit her. Venom was then injected into Orpheus instead. Icewish ♥ 20:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade poped up and knocked Flower with his paw then pinned her down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris tackled Shade and slashed at his eyes. Icewish ♥ 20:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade dodged and injected poison form his claws into Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris attacked Shade again and surrounded his enemy in flames. Icewish ♥ 20:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade turned the flames into water then jabbed Paris with his poisonous claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris hissed and slashed at Shade again. Suddenly, someone attacked Shade from behind and pinned him down. Icewish ♥ 20:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared then reappeared "nice try" he meowed. Then a golden tom attacked Shade but went right through him and fell to the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The cat who appeared suddenly narrowed his dark blue eyes at Shade and slashed the Shade's face. Blood splattered everywhere. Icewish ♥ 20:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shades wound healed "oh hello i forgot you were even there"Shade meowed coldly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilled growled and padded up to Shade. He poke Shade on the head with his paw and short-circuted his nervous and cardiovascular systems. Icewish ♥ 21:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade exploded, then Shade's voice whispered in his ear "i'm right behind you"he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Paris tackled Shade from behind. Icewish ♥ 21:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade dodged and copied himself into three cats "who do you want to attack first?"the three Shades meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well, there are three of us...." said Orpheus as he stood up. Achilled, Paris, and Orpheus attacked the three Shades. Icewish ♥ 21:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) (the limit of Shade's are 12)They disappeared and turned into six Shade's, all six of the Shade's attacked Achilled,Paris,and Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice and Icy joined the fight. The group killed five of the Shades and left one. Icewish ♥ 21:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "yall are pretty good"Shade laughed, then turned himself into a big snake with three heads.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus turned into a dragon and cut off one of Shade's heads. He then burned the neck stump. Icewish ♥ 21:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared then reappeared and ripped Orpheus's neck injecting Poison in him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus breathed fire on Shade. Icewish ♥ 21:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "this trick again"Shade growled turning the fire into water, Shade turned back into a cat and injected poison into Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus turned into a Shark and bit Shade. Icewish ♥ 21:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade wasn't even scratched by the bite, Shade jumped back and copied himself into 12 shade's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, this is kinda boreing.... It's more fun when both sides get beaten up) The group walked away from Shade. Icewish ♥ 22:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade disappeared, Flower walked with Paris "who was that?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, and quite honestly I don't give a damn," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 22:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower licked Paris on the shoulder "you need to stop being such a grumpy cat" she meowed walking ahead of him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans